Acting Jadi-jadian
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Jam pelajaran terakhir, Akatsuki belajar latihan berekspresi alias ber-acting. Dan salah satunya jadi orang gila. Kakashi—Sang Sensei, sampai tak tahan melihat acting mereka yang mendalami peran dan oh-so-amazing itu. / Akatsuki / Humor / #26 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Acting Jadi-jadian **© 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Warning : OOC! Lebayness, gajeness, garing, dll

#26 of #365StoriesProject

..

* * *

Dua jam pelajaran setelah jam istirahat terakhir itu bener-bener sesuatu. Iya, bagi kelas XII-10. Kebagian kelas di lantai dua, paling ujung, bangunan baru pula. Jangan harap ada AC di kelas. Jadi anak-anak kelas satu ini pada kelayapan ke mana-mana—ke kantin, ke kelas lain, nongkrong di depan kelas sambil godain cewek-cewek yang lagi jalan di lapang voli atau bahkan gangguin orang—_well, _bisa dibilang siswa-siswi di kelas ini perkumpulan orang-orang yang bermasalah ketika kelas sepuluh.

Mau tau siapa aja siswa-siswinya? Tau anggota Akatsuki? Iya, yang anggotanya aneh-aneh itu. Karena udah pada tahu, jadi gak usah disebutin satu-persatu, ya 'kan?

Tap tap tap

Mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, siswa-siswa yang sedang nongkrong dekat pagar pembatas koridor langsung berlarian ke dalam kelas. Salah satu dari mereka berteriak mengingatkan. "Woi ada _Sensei_!"

Bangku-bangku berderit karena siswa-siswi berlarian ke bangku masing-masing. Walaupun mereka dicap anak-anak urakan, mereka masih memiliki rasa takut dihukum oleh guru _killer_—pengalaman pernah dihukup Kurenai_-sensei _yang kebetulan lewat kelas XII-10 pas jam-jam seperti ini.

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara. Ketika mereka melihat _sensei _yang berjalan di koridor dari jendela, seorang pria bersurai perak bermasker tak lama kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yah, kirain siapa," keluh beberapa siswa. Mereka merutuk dalam hati karena tebakan mereka yang melewat _sensei killer _ternyata _sensei _tukang telat yang jarang masuk ke kelas.

"Yo, Kakashi-_sensei_! Tidak tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan lagi?" Ini Pein yang bersuara, murid ber-_piercing _banyak di wajahnya—guru-guru kapok memperingatkan atau menghukumnya agar melepaskan _piercing _itu karena dia kebal dihukum apapun.

Bletak

"Aw!" Pein sedikit mengaduh karena mendapat penghapus melayang dari Kakashi. Seluruh murid tertawa bahkan ada yang bilang 'rasain lu'.

Kakashi berdehem kecil, berusaha tetap terlihat berwibawa di hadapan murid didiknya. "Kali ini latihan menyampaikan ekspresi dalam drama atau teater."

Mereka semua malah mengobrol dan antusias dengan latihan ber-_acting_ hingga di kelas bising setengah mati.

"Aku mau _acting _jadi antagonis huahahaha."

"Jadi _Uncle Schrooge _mantap kayaknya! Bisa berenang di lautan keping emas~"

"Kyaaaa! Jadi aktris sesasat!"

"Asiikk latihan _acting_! Ini sudah bakatku mendalami dunia per-_acting_-an."

Bla bla bla

"_URUSAI_!"

—siiingg

Mulut-mulut terkatup rapat, tak ada yang berani berbicara. Kakashi yang lagi marah, apalagi sampai aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya tampak mengerikan juga.

"Jangan ada yang ngomong, atau kalian ..." _Sensei _itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi memiringkan telapak tangannya di leher sembari menggeleng.

"Geleng-geleng kepala?" tanya Sasori dengan polosnya.

Twing

Dahi Kakashi berkedut. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia masih bisa bersabar. "Saya bagi jadi empat kelompok." Jeda sebentar, ia menunjuk kelompok tiap banjar. "ini kelompok satu, dua, tiga, dan empat. Sekarang maju dan berkumpul bersama kelompoknya."

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit, siswa-siswi berkumpul di masing-masing kelompoknya dengan jeda satu lantai antar kelompok, membentuk huruf U sehingga posisi yang tampil tidak membelakangi penonton.

Kakashi berdiri di depan, menghela napas. Baru ia hendak bersuara, seseorang berceletuk, "Udah mulai belum?"

'_Sabar dikit napa?' _batinnya mendumel kesal.

"Pertama—"

_Clap clap clap_

"Oh Jashin-_sama_! _Sugoii_~"

—dan perkataannya yang baru mengucapkan satu kata itu terpotong oleh tepuk tangan Deidara dan ucapan Hidan.

Yang lainnya sebagian terkikik sebagian lagi bersorak pada siswa yang memuja Dewa Jashin itu. "Belum dimulai woi belum!"

Tahan napas, keluarkan. Sabar Kakashi, sabar. "Ehm, jadi _acting _di sini ada tiga. Pertama, ketawa terbahak-bahak. Kedua, nangis menjadi-jadi. Ketiga, jadi orang gila."

Siswa-siswi mengangguk, Kakashi melanjutkan intruksinya. "Kelompok yang kebagian _acting _memejamkan matanya. Kelompok lain jadi penonton. Nah, saya akan menepuk pundak kalian dengan isyarat; satu tepukan berarti _acting _tertawa, dua tepukan berarti _acting _menangis, dan tiga tepukan berarti _acting _menjadi orang gila." Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Kalian paham?"

"PAHAAAAMMM!"

Kelompok pertama, entah karena grogi kebagian giliran pertama atau memang kurang bisa _acting_, bisa dibilang penampilannya biasa-biasa saja. Lalu giliran kelompok kedua, yang bersisa tinggal tiga anggota _akatsuki _dan seorang siswi bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi menunduk memikirkan _acting _yang akan dimainkannya.

Kakashi berjalan ke arah Zetsu, lalu menepuknya tiga kali tepukan. Ia terdiam sejenak, membuka sepatunya lalu melemparkannya pada Hidan di kelompok empat. Dengan cepat, Zetsu berlari dan mengambil kembali sepatunya itu, mengacung-acungkannya di depan Hidan. "LIHAT! Lihat ini. LIHAAAAATTT! INI APA? APA? HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"JASHIN-_SAMA_! ITU SEPATU BODOH, SEPATUUU!" balasnya tak kalah berteriak.

"HA, HA, SEPATU KAU BILANG SEPATU?! NIH PAKAI SEPATU!" Zetsu memakaikan sepatu pada Hidan—catat, di kepalanya.

Tawa merebak di kalangan kelompok satu, tiga, dan empat—kecuali Hidan yang kesal setengah mati.

"Ya, sudah cukup." Hidan masih menggerutu sebal pada Zetsu yang kini malah menjulurkan lidah padanya lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Kakashi melangkah selangkah, menepuk pundak Kakuzu dua kali tepukan. Dengan air mata yang seketika bercucuran dari sudut-sudut matanya, ia maju ke depan lalu terduduk lunglai. "Ohh uangku tercinta, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Sudah kukelilingi semua benua, sudah kuselami luasnya samudra, tapi aku tak menemukanmu! Ke mana lagi aku harus mencarimu? Ohh uangku—"

"Cut." Yap, itulah jalan terbaik untuk menghentikan ungkapan Kakuzu yang entah sampai kapan berakhir jika terus dilanjutkan.

Selanjutnya, Sang _Sensei _menepuk pundak Ino. Dua tepukan tapi—

—duk

Gadis itu maju bak banteng hendak menyeruduk Kakashi, untung Kakashi bisa menghindar sehingga sedikit menabrak meja depan.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, wajahku berkeriput huwaaaaaaa!" Ino nangis bombay. Susah payah ia memikirkan berakting jadi orang gila, eh malah harus _acting _nangis. Jadilah ia nangis kejer-kejer sambil memejangi wajahnya.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala, mengisyaratkan pada Ino agar kembali ke tempatnya. Selanjutnya, yang terakhir. Giliran Deidara. Kakashi menepuk tiga kali pundaknya.

Deidara langsung memasang senyum. Ia berjalan ke depan dengan lemah gemulai dan tangan melambai-lambai memberikan _blow kiss _pada semuanya. "Haloooo para fans~~" Ia nge-_wink _beberapa kali—duh, keliatannya kayak yang kelilipan—lalu berpose eksotis dengan bibir agak dimonyongkan dan sebelah tangan bertengger di pinggang. "mau foto bareng sama akuuhh? Ayo siniiii~"

Penonton muntah berjamaah, Kakashi _shock _dan hampir membeku saking merinding di tempat. "Deidara, kembali ke tempat."

"Bye bye fans~ muach!" Ia ... masih sempat-sempatnya melayangkan _blow kiss _pada Sasori—siswa imut-imut ini dengan sigap menghindar ke samping kiri.

Kakashi berdehem, ia menempatkan dirinya di dekat kelompok tiga. "Pergantian kelompok. Sekarang kelompok tiga."

Sebuah kelompok yang kebanyakan anggota Akatsuki.

Pertama, Konan. Ia kebagian _acting _menangis sehingga dengan elegan ia mengambil sebuah burung bangau _origami _miliknya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mengusap-usap kepala _origami _itu, meletakkannya di atas lantai, berdiri lalu menginjak _origami _itu hinga berbentuk tak beraturan dan kembali duduk. Tangisnya semakin kencang, ia mengambil ujung sayap _origami-_nya dan melemparkannya secara asal. "Selamat tinggal burung bangauku tercinta. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

Kakashi _speechless._

Penonton juga ikut _speecless_.

Sadar jam pelajaran belum berakhir, Kakashi melanjutkan pembelajaran _acting _ini dengan menghampiri Sakura, siswi bersurai merah muda.

Gadis itu berurai penuh air mata, memegang dadanya dengan badan sedikit bergetar. "Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini hiks. Apa gunanya aku hidup jika hidupku penuh dengan penderitaan dan duka lara? Huaaaaa."

Setidaknya, _acting _Sakura tak **parah **seperti siswa sebelumnya. Kakashi lalu menghampiri Itachi, menepuk pundaknya tiga kali.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan—

Tap tap tap

—menaiki meja-meja hingga meja ketiga. "KAMU (menunjuk Sasori) KAMU (nunjuk Pein, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya berkeliling semuanya) KALIAN SEMUA AKAN JADI BUDAK-BUDAKKU! HAHAHAHA AKAN KUKUASAI SELURUH DUNIA INI KE DALAM GENGGAMANKU! HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Turun." Itachi melompat dari meja, namun sayangnya malah terjatuh ke celah kursi dengan tak elitnya.

"Hahahahaha." Itachi merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia tak menyadari tadi ia melangkahi tiga meja? Haha, _poor _Itachi.

Setelah tawa mereda dan pembelajaran bisa dilanjutkan, Kakashi menepuk pundak Hidan tiga gali. Hidan tertawa dalam hati. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia bisa membalas dendam.

Ia menarik sepatunya dan—

—bletak

Sepatunya Hidan dengan sukses mendarat di dahinya Zetsu sampai-sampai yang terkena sepatu melayang itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"AHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN! RASAKAN PEMBALASAN DARIKU! HAHAHAHA"

—bletak

Belum sempat Zetsu menghindar, lagi-lagi ia terkena sepatu melayang Hidan. "ITU BONUS! HAHAHAHA BONUUSS!"

Zetsu yang tak terima dahinya dijadikan sasaran lemparan sepatu Hidan, hendak membuka sepatunya namun suara Kakashi menghentikan aksi yang hendak dilakukannya. "Cukup."

_Sensei _itu geleng-geleng kepala. Ia melanjutkan menilai _acting _muridnya pada Pein. Pemuda penuh _piercing _itu secepat kilat mengambil sapu di sudut ruangan, mengarahkan ujung sapu itu pada beberapa orang. "HOI KAMU! KAMU! KAMU—(tangannya yang mengacung-acungkan sapu kini ia posisikan sapu itu di depan dadanya, dan jemarinya bergerak bagaikan memetik senar gitar) KAMU-KAMU ADALAH PENGHUNI NERAKA-A-A-AAAAA UCAPKAN SALAAAAM, PADA DIRIKU! LALALALALAA~~ SYALALALALA TRALALALALAAAA~~"

—pentas yang malah berakhir dengan senandung gaje.

"Sudah cukup," ucap Kakashi dengan nada lemah. Ia menepuk pelan dahinya. Apa penghuni kelas ini sebegitu gilanya? Entahlah. Lebih baik lanjutkan saja.

Kisame si manusia jadi-jadian, ehem maksudnya manusia ikan, mendapatkan peran jadi orang gila mulai berjalan ke depan dan—

—suara bel mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Kisame, kembali ke tempat," titah Kakashi, penuh penekanan. Ia sudah lelah dengan pertunjukan di kelas ini.

"Lho? Aku gimana?" tanya Kisame dengan ekspresi memelas. Ia tak rela jika tak kebagian jatah berperan jadi orang gila.

"Acting di perempatan jalan bisa dicoba," balas Kakashi asal, yang mengundang tawa murid-murid.

Ketika Kakashi hendak membuka suara, ia melihat Tobi dengan mata juling berkaca-kaca hampir meneteskan air mata, Tobi mengarahkan jari terlunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Terus, aku?"

Kakashi menghela napas, lalu berdecak sebal. "Gak usah acting juga udah keliatan gila kok," ucapnya sarkastis.

Sontak, siswa-siswi kembali tertawa.

"Ya, bagus. Kalian semua pandai dalam berekspresi. Saya akhiri pembelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa bereskan kembali bangku-bangkunya," ujarnya. Ia tak mau banyak berkata lagi lalu berjalan keluar kelas ini.

"Dasar orang-orang gila," gumamnya sembari membuka pintu kelas. Bertambah satu alasan baginya agar tak masuk ke kelas ini.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Dan ... kebanyakan emang beneran terjadi tapi dimodifikasi hihi XD (yg scene Pein itu malah di kelas lebih parah sampe jatuhin meja, kursi, sama ngebelatakin angklung di sudut ruangan—kata guru sih dia agak coretkemasukancoret) #krik**

**Sayang banget saya kebagian akting nangis. Duh, udah siapin jadi orang gila malah nangis. Tapi untungnya ga separah kaya Caca—err, di sini sih Ino wkwkwk XD**

**Banyak bacot ah. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
